Passions: Revelations
by LongLostLove
Summary: This is the not-so-long awaited SEQUEL to 'Passions: Through the Television' I hope you like. Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Forward  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay, before I start writing I just wanna clearify, okay? This Passions FanFiction is the SEQUEL to "Passions: Through the Televison", not another chapter. I'm afraid that I'm going to get people attacking me because I didn't add this on as a chapter to "Passions: Through the Television." Also, if you've never read "Passions: Through the Television" then this fic will make very little sense to you. Oh, one more thing, I hope you like it! :)  
  
Reminder: A day in the Passions world = 5 mintutes on Earth  
Also, when Jacob and Christy aren't in the Passions world they pause it, which they learned to do. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There is no way this is happening! Tell me this is not happening!" I yelled in an anxious and worried voice.   
  
"Christy," Jacob tried to comfort me, "We knew we couldn'd hide from this forever. It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"But does it have to be sooner?!" I argued, "It's only been a week of Passions days since Julian and Alistair went down." I twisted my hair with my hand, "This can't be happening now!"  
  
Jacob took both of my hands in his and said, "But it is."  
  
I made a pouty face, "But why?"  
  
Jacob threw me a somewhat comforting smile and said, "You know why. This town can't have a happily ever after ending. There is no end. We have to stick out the bad times and make sure they turn into good. Just think, if everything was normal and nothing happened nobody would watch Passions, then the ratings skydive and all would go to-"  
  
"To Hell?" I finshed for him, "We've already been there, remember?"   
  
"Hey," Jacob used my real name and said, "You know what I mean."   
  
I shrugged and said finally, "Fine. But we are going to make this as easy for him as possible."   
  
"I agree," Jacob replied, "When Ethan finds out he's not a Crane his whole world will come down. We better make sure Theresa is there with him."  
  
"Duh." I said half-jokingly, "But how are we going to convince Ivy to tell Ethan that his real father is Sam? I mean, she thinks that the truth'll never come out."  
  
"Yeah, well," Jacob anwsered, "She should of detroyed all the evidance."  
  
Jacob and I had recently discovered that dispite Pilar's warnings, Ivy had kept one single peice of evidance. It was one peice of paper. On the paper was DNA results of Ethan. When Ethan was born Ivy had a DNA test to make sure that Ethan was Sam's son, even though she knew it in her heart. Me and Jacob just guessed she wanted proof that it was really real.   
  
Either way it exsisted.   
  
I tried over and over to convince Jacob to help me find and destroy this evidance, but it was no use. Jacob insisted that the truth had to come out, no matter how ugly.   
  
In my heart I knew he was right but, we were going to do all we could to make it as easy as possible for Ethan.   
  
It had been about 3 Passions weeks since me and Jacob both had been transported into the Passions world and discovered it all to be real. Jacob and I had a hard time keeping track of days and weeks and such in the Passions world.   
  
Now that Alistair and Julian were both in jail Ethan had taken over the Crane Empire. He had revolutionized the place.   
  
"But wait," I said to Jacob, "Who will take over the Crane Empire when the truth comes out?"  
  
"I'd bet that Ethan would take over. Then again, who knows." Jacob said, "That's not our problem."  
  
I threw him a knowing look and said, "Have have 3 reasons why you're wrong, wanna hear'em?"  
  
"Shoot." Jacob said, knowing his doom.  
  
"Number one it is our problem because we made it our problem when we decided to interfear with the Passions world. Number two because in the Passions world you are a Crane and as a Crane you are the next heir to the Crane Empire and if Ethan doesn't take over you might." I answered him quickly.  
  
"And number three?" Jacob asked, sounding defeated.  
  
"Well there is no number three I just said it because three sounds better than two." I answered honestly.  
  
"Well then," Jacob answered, "Fine, you've convinced me. But what do we do about this problem?"  
  
"We'll burn that brige when we get there." I smiled at him.  
  
"Well okay." Jacob said.  
  
"Okay." I answered back, almost laughing. After a moment I said, "You wanna go and get something at the Book Cafe?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." Jacob answered, "You got your laptop?"  
  
"Yep." I answered, "We'll see what the previews have to say when we get there, k?"  
  
"K." Jacob said.  
  
When we arived at the Book Cafe we saw Chad and Whitney by the counter, and Beth serving drinks.   
  
Other than that nothing was out of the ordinary.   
  
Jacob and I went to our back table and took a seat.   
  
"Okay, break out the laptop." Jacob said as soon as we sat down.  
  
I looked at him and asked, "Why so anxious?"  
  
Jacob ajusted in his seat and answered, "I don't know, I just feel like something's off today. It's a really strange feeling."  
  
"Oh, okay." I answered, "Let's take a look." I opened my laptop.  
  
I logged on to the laptop and the previews read as follows:  
  
"Kay takes a walk by the docks as she thinks about Miguel, Charity, and herself. Ivy debates over destroying a important peice of evidance. Jacob and Christy spend a day together planning there next plot. Pilar receives an importian phone call. Ethan and Theresa plan for their up-coming double wedding with Luis and Sheridan."   
  
"Huh." Jacob said, "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well," I started, "I don't really see anything we can do. Let's just go over to the Crane Mansion and see what Pilar's call is all about."  
  
"Yeah," Jacob said, sound alittle distracted.   
  
I put my hand on his arm after I closed my laptop and said, "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know..." Jacob answered, "Let's just get over there." He stood up and I after him.   
  
"Okay." I replied understandingly, because I knew Jacob was right, something was off.  
  
We made our way over to the Crane Mansion and you know what the good thing is about having a boyfriend who's a Crane?   
  
You don't need an excuse to walk into the Crane Mansion.   
  
Always good.   
  
And it's also a very good thing that we had love.   
  
We opened the door and let ourselves in. Theresa and Ethan we no where to be seen, with Sheridan and Luis at the cottage no doubt. Pilar was in the living room dusting.   
  
"Hello you two." Pilar said, barely looking up, "Theresa and Ethan are at the cottage and Ivy is upstairs." Pilar informed us.  
  
"Okay Pilar." I answered.   
  
Just then the phone rang. What a surprise.  
  
Pilar answered the phone.   
  
"Come on." Jacob said as he grabbed my hand and we hurried into the libary.  
  
Jacob shut the door behide him and coaxed me over to the phone.   
  
"I'll put it on speaker." He said. He made sure it was on line 1 and we listened in...  
  
"PILAR: -BEEN SO LONG.  
  
VOICE: I KNOW, I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO CALL.  
  
PILAR: THAT'S QUITE ALL RIGHT. WHY DID YOU CALL?  
  
VOICE: THERESA LEFT ME A MESSAGE ON MY MACHINE OVER A MONTH AGO, I JUST FOUND IT YESTERDAY. AS YOU CAN TELL I'VE BEEN MORE THAN ALITTLE BEHIDE.  
  
PILAR: OKAY, WELL, I KNOW WHY THERESA CALLED YOU. SHE WANTED TO VISIT YOU. YOU KNOW YOU TWO WERE TO CLOSE WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER. BEFORE YOU-  
  
VOICE: YES I KNOW. TELL THERESA THAT I'LL BE WAITING FOR HER, OKAY?  
  
PLIAR: OKAY, SHE CAN TAKE A FLIGHT DOWN THERE RIGHT AWAY, NOW THAT SHE'S ENGAGED TO ETHAN.  
  
VOICE: YEAH, MAKE SURE SHE PACKS HER SUMMER CLOTHES, IT'S HOT DOWN HERE.  
  
PILAR: OKAY, TAKE CARE NOW.  
  
VOICE: YOU TOO.  
  
BEEEEEEP"  
  
"Darn it." I said discourged, "We still don't know who it was on the other line."  
  
"It was dinfately a man." Jacob said, "But who?"  
  
"And you notice how whoever it was quickly changed the subjext when Pilar started to talk about what happened when they were younger?" Jacob said.  
  
"Yes I did." I replied. "Something is definatly up here."  
  
"Yeah." Jacob said, still thinking.   
  
"Well whatever it is, it means Theresa is going some where. What are we going to do?" I said.   
  
"I don't know," Jacob said honestly, "But Theresa needs to be there when Ethan finds out he's not a Crane."  
  
"Duh!" I said, "We could wait until she gets back."   
  
"Eh," Jacob said, "I don't know Christy. Something is wrong here, I can feel it. Something tells me that Ethan needs to know as soon as possible."  
  
I put my arm on Jacob's shoulder and said, "Okay, you could be right. So what should we do?"  
  
"Well," Jacob started, thinking, "I dom't know! Aren't you the one with the plans?"  
  
Jokeingly I said, "Oh yeah I forgot." After a moments thought I said, "How about we go out there and tell Pilar we are going by the cottage. Then maybe she'll give us a message too give to Theresa."  
  
Jacob shrugged and said, "Worth a shot."  
  
With a kiss for good luck we went out into the living room.   
  
"Pilar, we are going to head over to the cottage." I said as I passed by.  
  
"Oh really?" Pilar said, face brightening, "Can you tell her something for me."  
  
I threw Jacob an 'I knew it' glance and said to Pilar, "Sure, no problem."  
  
"Tell her that our cousin Josh called." Pilar answered, "And that he would like her to come and visit. She'll know the rest."  
  
I shrugged and said, "Okay."   
  
With that we left the Mansion.  
  
"I knew that would work!" I yelled, poking Jacob playfully.  
  
"Alright alright!" Jacob said laughing. "Let's go."  
  
When we got to the cottage Theresa, Ethan, Sheridan and Luis were all sitting around the table in the living room.   
  
We knocked on the door, "Here goes nothing." Jacob said smartly.   
  
"Hi you guys!" Luis said as he opened the door, "Come in come in."  
  
"Thank you so much Luis." I said genially.   
  
It was amazing how kind Luis had been to me and Jacob, ever since we discovered the truth behide his father's disapearance.   
  
"Theresa," I said, as soon as we sat down, "Pilar wanted me to tell you that your cousin Josh had called."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Theresa exclaimed, clearly excited, "Josh called!"  
  
"Yeah." I said calmly, "Pilar said that he wants you to go down and visit him soon."  
  
"Oh that's great!" Theresa said.   
  
After Ethan threw Theresa a confused look she began to explain about her cousin, Josh, "You see, he used to live here in Harmony until his mom and dad-my aunt and uncle-were killed in a car crash. He was 10 when it happened. He survived the crash so he moved down to live with his grandpa in Flordia. After his Grandpa died he got a small apartment and has been living on his own. He doesn't get alot of visitors."  
  
"Theresa, I can't believe you never told me about him." Ethan said, "How old is he now?"  
  
"Well, he's about Miguel's age, I believe." Theresa answered. "We used to be best friends. I have to go and visit him."  
  
"Well, I suppose so Theresa." Ethan said although you could tell by his face that he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Ethan, I know you're still trying to get over your father and grand-father being put in prison." Theresa struggled to comfort him, "But you're nothing like them."  
  
Ethan took her hands and his and said, "I know Theresa, and you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." Ethan said.  
  
I turned my head casually and whispered to Jacob, "He is lying."  
  
Jacob whispered back, "Something is so up."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Little did we know, something was more than up, someone was going down.  
  
~*End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

We left the cottage with Theresa and Ethan who were chatting away. Ethan seemed different to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I could tell by the look in Jacob's eyes that he felt it too.   
  
We both tried to ignor it for the time being. All of us went to the Crane Mansion and talked until Jacob and I left.   
  
Jacob and I walked to my apartment where we talked for awhile.   
  
"What is going on?" Jacob asked, "I just don't understand it. It's like he's...I don't know!"  
  
"I know what you mean." I answered him, "Somethings changed in Ethan.   
  
"Why don't you check the previews again a sec?" Jacob suggested.  
  
I nodded and said, "Good idea."  
  
I logged on and they read as follows:  
  
"Ivy puts the evidance of Ethan's paternity in a locked safe under her bed. Miguel and Charity go to the Book Cafe and have a serious talk about marriage. Theresa goes home to pack for her trip. Whitney goes over to Theresa's to help her pack. Luis and Sheridan share a quiet evening together. Ethan does some thinking about his family and talks about it when Chad drops by. Sam decides enough is enough, and he has a sit-down talk with Grace."   
  
"Ivy Ivy Ivy." Jacob said turning his head, "Will she ever learn?"   
  
"Ivy? You're talking about Ivy?" I asked, "What about Sam and Grace?"  
  
"What about them?" Jacob asked, clueless.   
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "What if he tells Grace about him and Ivy?!"   
  
"Oh, that!" Jacob said, "OH!"   
  
I turned my head as I waited for everything to click in his mind. Geesh, sometimes I don't know about Jacob...:)  
  
"Well it's about time." Jacob said, "If you ask me Sam should of told Grace about him and Ivy a long time ago."  
  
"I think I would have to agree with you." I said, "But I really don't get what he's so worried about. I mean, so Sam was in love with Ivy once, so what? It was just a past romance."  
  
"Yeah..." Jacob said, "But still, he should tell her already."  
  
I nodded, "So we should let that happen. Everything will be okay there I think."  
  
Jacob made a face and said sarcasticly, "Okay Miss Expert."  
  
I hit him mockingly and said, "Hey! I watched the show more than you did!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Jacob admitted, "So what are we going to do today?"  
  
I looked down as I thought for a moment, "We need to check on Ethan. I say do some serious investigating at the Crane place."  
  
"Sounds good." Jacob said, "Bring your laptop too."  
  
"Why?" I asked, curious.  
  
"I have three reasons why, wanna hear'em?" Jacob said, using my exact words from earlier that day."  
  
"Shoot." I asked, mocking his.  
  
"Number one becuase I wanna make a copy of the evidance of Ethan's paternity. Number two becuase while we are doing our little spy work you can play some Misson Impossible music." Jacob said smartly.  
  
"Alright." I said giggling, "And number three?"  
  
"There is no number three," He admitted, "I just said three cos it sound better than two."  
  
I smirked and said, "Hahaha very funny. You should get your own show."  
  
Jacob laughed after he said, "Don't you remember? We're in a show!"   
  
"That was a pathitic excuse for a joke, you know that right?" I said laughing.  
  
"I know." Jacob admitted, laughter never fading.   
  
So we headed over to the Crane Manison yet again and before we walked in a grabbed Jacob's arm and said, "Wait..." I pointed inside and there was Ethan and Chad talking in the living room.  
  
"Come on." I said. I opened the door quietly and said, "Shh, not a sound."  
  
Jacob nodded and we walked up to the wall before the living room and listened in on their conversation...  
  
"Ethan man, ya just gotta let this go."  
  
"But Chad, how can I? My father and grandfather are cold-blooded murderers! And their blood is my blood!!"   
  
Jacob and I exchanged glances.  
  
"But Ethan man, you're different! You're gonna brake the cycle. Theresa loves you."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're right Chad. Theresa loves me, and as long as I have her love, that's all that matters."  
  
"You're right man. You'll always have Theresa's love, no matter what."  
  
Jacob and I turn around.  
  
I whispered softly but sharply to him, "That's it! That's what's bothering him!"  
  
"Yeah." Jacob said simply. Jacob motioned me upstairs, "Come on. Let's go to Ivy's room. She should be gone by now."  
  
I nodded so I wouldn't make a sound.   
  
We very, very, very quietly went up the stairs. We stayed close to the wall in case Ivy was still there. We both leaned over and peered into Ivy's open door.   
  
"There, now no one will ever find it." Ivy said to herself.  
  
Jacob leaned over to me and said, "You ever noticed how people talk to themselves alot in soap operas?"   
  
"Shh." I hushed him.  
  
We saw Ivy go into the bathroom that's attached to her room and shut the door.   
  
Jacob went in first and waved me in. Jacob pulled out the safe and said to me, "It's a three-letter combonation."   
  
With only a second's thought both of us whispered to each other, "Sam."  
  
We giggled softly then Jacob rolled the combonation.   
  
Pop.  
  
Sure enough it opened. Duh.   
  
There was only one sheet of paper so Jacob grabbed it and set it on the floor while my computer booted up.   
  
I hooked up my mini scanner and quickly scanned the proof.   
  
We heard Ivy opening the door just as the scanner was finshing so I saved and quickly closed it as Jacob threw the paper back in and shut the safe.  
  
We ran out of there just in time. Although Jacob didn't have time to push the safe back under the bed, Ivy just figured that she had forgotten too.   
  
Just then as we were walking back down the hallway quickly I heard Jacob whistling the theme to Mission Impossible.   
  
I looked over and laughed at him.   
  
So we got ourselves outta there, fast.   
  
We went down by the docks and set down my laptop.   
  
We logged on and read the previews:  
  
"Chad, Whitney, Jacob, Christy, Pilar, Luis, Sheridan and Ethan all go to the airport to see Theresa off to Florida to see her cousin, Josh. Miguel and Charity both agree that it's to soon for marriage. Reese asks Kay to go to a basketball game with him, and when she rejects him Jessica volunteers to go with him."  
  
"What's so weird." I said, bewildered.   
  
"I know." Jacob said, "Reese doesn't like basketball."  
  
Made a face and pushed him as I said, "No! Not that!"   
  
"Oh," Jacob said, clueless, "What then?"   
  
"Why are so many people going to the airport to see Theresa off?" I said, confused, "I mean...no...that couldn't be it..." I started rambling to myself, "They wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Jacob asked, frustrated at not understanding my ramblings, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Well..." I trailed off, "I think I'm wrong-I hope I'm wrong..."  
  
"Wrong about what?!" Jacob persisted.  
  
"It just seems like they're setting Theresa up for..." I was relucted to say, "...a goodbye."  
  
"A goodbye? What do you mean?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Well," I said, "This could be one of those flash-back moments, ya know? A moment they look back on over and over."   
  
"Oh." Jacob said, "Well there's nothing we can do about it now."   
  
"Yeah," I said, still distracted, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."  
  
Just as I shut my laptop we heard footsteps on the dock.   
  
Then we heard someone say, "Christy! Jacob!"  
  
We both looked up and saw Ethan, Theresa, Chad, and Whitney.   
  
"Hey!" I said.   
  
"Hello you guys." Jacob said.   
  
"I'm glad I found you two," Theresa said, suitcase in hand, "I am going to the airport-"  
  
"-and we all wanted to bid her goodbye." Chad added.  
  
Jacob and I exchanged glances when Chad said, 'goodbye'  
  
Theresa nodded and finshed, "You guys wanna come with."  
  
"Sure!" Jacob and I both said.  
  
When we got down to the airport I sat down for a moment in the same seat I arived in.   
  
"Last call for flight 102 to Miami, Florida. Last call for flight 102 to Miami, Florida." The booming voice over the intercom repeated.   
  
"Oh," Theresa said, "Sounds like I got here right in time."   
  
All of us were in a half circle, Theresa in the middle. She said goodbye to all of us, one by one, starting with Jacob.  
  
"Have a great time Theresa," Jacob said, "We'll watch Ethan." Jacob chuckled along with Theresa.   
  
"Bye." Theresa said.  
  
With a short hug Theresa moved on to me, "Bye Theresa," I smiled, "Say hi to Josh for me. Tell him that if he ever wants to come down and visit, he's welcome."  
  
Theresa gave me a short hug and said, "I will! Bye."  
  
"Hey, ya be aiight." Chad said.  
  
Theresa hugged him, "Bye Chad!"  
  
"Theresa," Whitney started, "You don't stay away to long, okay?"   
  
"Don't worry Whit." Theresa said, before a hug, "Bye girl!"  
  
"I'll watch Luis for you!" Sheirdan said, "Have a great time Theresa."  
  
"I'm sure I will!" Theresa answered, "Bye."   
  
After a short hug she went on to her brother, "Luis, say goodbye to Miguel to me, okay?"  
  
"I will sis." Luis answered, smiling, "Now you be careful. Promise me you'll stay safe."  
  
"I promise." Theresa said, "I'll be back soon Luis."  
  
"Okay sis." Luis said, "Goodbye."  
  
They hugged.  
  
Then we all watched as Theresa said goodbye to Ethan. They had their foreheads together and were whispering so we couldn't really hear them.   
  
Then, in the middle of there goodbye passionate kiss, Jacob and I turned to each other with a sudden shock and discovery over what was taking place.   
  
Right when the music started.  
  
You know how music played in the middle of a scene on shows sometimes? Well that's what was going on.   
  
I knew the song right away. It was Macy Grey, 'My World Crumbles'. Perfect.  
  
The chorus played endless in our ears as Theresa picked up her suitcase, kissed Ethan goodbye again, then, as if in slow motion, she waved and her hair tossed as she turned away, smiling.   
  
As the song faded to a close and everybody stopped waving their hands and watched the plane take off, the group broke up and went home.   
  
~*End of Chapter 2   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next day I awoke early.   
  
The day held alot of questions, and with any luck, some answers.   
  
Yesterday Jacob called and told me that Theresa called Ethan as soon as she got to Florida and she says she's fine.   
  
I still had lingering doubts, as did Jacob. We knew that something was wrong with the whole stituation.   
  
But I brushed off those feelings and got dressed. I let my hair down that day.   
  
Shortly afterward I sat on my bed and logged on the NBCi's Passions Previews Page:   
  
"Simone and Kay talk about their love lives. Luis and Sheridan talk about their ideas for their wedding. Chad tells Ethan, Whitney, Jacob, and Christy that his DNA results were going to be in soon. Jacob and Chad talk about Ethan."  
  
I nodded and then closed the laptop.   
  
I felt that today was going to be very uneventful.  
  
So around lunch time I went down to the Crane Mansion where I met up with Whitney, Chad, Ethan, and Jacob.   
  
"Hey Christy!" Jacob said, kissing me.  
  
"Hey!" I said, "So what's up you guys?"  
  
"Nothing much." Whitney said.   
  
I looked over at Ethan, who was sitting on the couch. "Aw," I started to say to Ethan, "Ethan are you roughing it the first day without Theresa?"  
  
Ethan laughed and said, "Yeah it's hard."  
  
"You'll make it." I said comfortingly.   
  
"Yeah, I will." Ethan said as we all took a seat, "Just as long as she is back in a few days, I don't know if I could last longer without her." Ethan finshed, smiling.  
  
We all smiled.   
  
"Aw, hey," Chad began, "You know what I found out?"  
  
"What is it Chad?" Ethan asked, as did Jacob.  
  
"I talked to Dr. Russel, and she said that my DNA results to find out who my parents are is gonna be in soon. She said that she'd handle everything and get the names," Chad added, "And tell me who they are as soon as she knows."  
  
"Oh my gosh Chad!" I said, "That's wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah," Chad answered, "I hope so. I mean, I ain't sure if I should really wanna know who my parents are."  
  
"I can see what you mean Chad." I said.   
  
"Yeah," Chad said, at a sudden realasation, "What about your parents Christy? The first time I met you you said that the reason you came to Harmony was to find your parents."  
  
I threw Jacob a glance of panic. I hadn't thought of my Passions parents [as I could call them] since I first got here and had to say something. What if I have parents here too? I mean, I have no idea who Christy was. Was she a person before I came here? Or was she just created when I got transported to Harmony that day? I had too many questions, and no answers.  
  
"Yeah," I said, quickly thinking of stuff to say as I went, "I have sorta gotten side-tracked since then. I think you know what that's like." As I said that I smiled and looked and Whitney, then at my Jacob.  
  
"Well you know," Whitney said, "You've done alot of good in this town and I think that my mom would run a DNA test on you too."  
  
"Well," I started, thinking very quickly, "I don't even know if I was born in Harmony."   
  
"Well, where were you born?" Whtiney asked.   
  
Ha, I know where I was born on Earth, but not on the Passions world. I had no idea who or what I was before I was telaported to Harmony Airport.   
  
Then, an idea struck me.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I haven't been entirely honestly with you guys," Jacob threw me a very confused and wondering look, "I don't know where I was born. In fact, I don't know anything about myself before about the age of seven."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chad and Ethan both asked.  
  
"Well, the last thing I ever remember was waking up at a hospital. It was all so long ago."  
  
"So you mean your parents could be looking for you?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I don't know." I answered honestly. There seemed to be less and less things I actually did know for sure lately.   
  
"Well we've got to at least give it a shot. Let's go down to the hospital now." Whitney sugguested.   
  
"Well...I don't know..." I said worried.  
  
"Come on!" Whitney said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.   
  
As we were leaving Jacob pulled up along side of me and said, "Nice one. I would of never been able to come up with that one spir of the moment like that."  
  
"Thanks," I said truthfully, "But next time I may not be so lucky."  
  
Jacob nodded as we made our way to the Hospital.   
  
Jacob and I hung back and whispered to each other as we walked down the halls of Harmony Hospital.   
  
"What if the test results come up with something?" I said to Jacob, "What if I have parents in the Passions world?"  
  
"You probably do." Jacob pointed out, "I mean, I do. Julian and Ivy Crane are my parents. Who knows who your parents are."   
  
"Oh dear oh dear oh dear!" The seriousness of the situation sinking in.  
  
"What is it?" Jacob asked, concerned.  
  
We both stopped and turned to each other, "My parents on Earth are hard enough to deal with! What am I going to do with two sets of parents?"  
  
"Relax!" Jacob said, "Look at me. My dad's in jail and I hardly see my mom."  
  
I threw him a looked and said, "Well, ya. I mean, she's so busy trying to hid the fact that your older brother Ethan is not actually your brother!"  
  
Jacob started to laugh when I said, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing nothing," He started, "I am just remembering back when Ivy Crane used to just be a charactor on a TV show that's all."  
  
"Very funny." I said, "But this is serious!"  
  
Jacob grabbed my hands and said, "That's your problem Christy, you're being to serious. You need to relax a little."  
  
"I'm know," I admitted, "But I guess I'm still worried about Theresa. I mean the music, the goodbyes, and even the slow motion."  
  
"Christy," Jacob reasoned, "Theresa's fine, she's safe and sound in Flordia."  
  
"But what about on the way back?" I said, "What if her plane goes down? What if-"  
  
"Hey hey hey," Jacob put his hands on my shoulders, "Calm down, if anything is going to happen to Theresa then we'll know. The preivews will tell us."  
  
"Well I don't know-" I started.  
  
"Yes, you do." Jacob said, "I know that we both have an off feeling about something but we are just going to have to handle it. Okay?"  
  
I nodded an okay.  
  
"Good," Jacob said, "Now we'll get your DNA tested. Besides, it'll take awhile to get the results back anyway. Chad'll get his back before you get yours."  
  
"Yeah," I said. I took a deep breath to clear my head and said, "You're completly right."  
  
Just then Eve came up to me and said, "Christy, Whitney tells me that you would like a DNA test."  
  
"Yeah," I said, still alittle unsure, "Yes, if that's okay, I mean."  
  
"Sure, that's fine." Eve started, "We are actaully waiting for the results of Chad's DNA test."  
  
"Yes I know." I said simply.   
  
"Okay then," Eve said, "Come right through here." She ushered me into a room.   
  
"I'll wait right here for you." Jacob said.   
  
I smiled at him before I went in the room.  
  
"Go ahead and hop up on this counter right here." Eve said, pointing.  
  
I nodded and did as I was told.   
  
As she drew blood she talked to me, "So I see you and Jacob Crane have gotten pretty close."  
  
I giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I guess he's the second black sheep in the family."  
  
"What do you mean second?" Eve asked, "Ethan is a black sheep himself."  
  
"Oh." I said startled because I said second because I forgot for a moment that no one else besides Jacob knew that I knew that Ethan wasn't a Crane.  
  
Gosh, things were getting so complicated.   
  
"I mean I was counting Ethan, I just forgot that Sheridan was a Crane." I covered, "I mean, she's so different and she lives in her own place."  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean." Eve said, "And just think, in a little while her last name won't even be Crane."  
  
"Oh yes," I said, "That's right. She'll be Sheridan Lopez-Fitsgareld. I think I like that better." I smiled.  
  
Eve finshed up and said, "Yeah, me too."   
  
"Okay." Eve said, hands at her side, "You're all set to go. I'll give you a call when the results are in."  
  
I smiled and said, "Thank you so much Dr. Russel."  
  
She smiled and said, "No problem."  
  
Then I walked out to see Jacob, talking with Chad.   
  
When they saw me come out they both stood up and Chad said, "Well, me and Whitney gonna go down the the Book Cafe. You two coming?"   
  
"Uh-yeah," Jacob said, looking over at me and my laptop on the chair nearby, "Yeah, we'll catch up with you, okay?"  
  
"Ya, aiight man." Chad said. Whitney nodded and we both left.   
  
"So," I said to Jacob, "You and Chad talk about Ethan?"  
  
"Yeah," Jacob said, "We did."  
  
"And?" I asked, insisting on more info.  
  
"And," Jacob started, "He said that Ethan is taking Julian and Alistair's inprisonment harder than expected."  
  
"Well," I said, "I'm sure when Theresa comes back then everything will be alright."  
  
"You're probably right." Jacob agreed, "Now let's check out the previews."  
  
"Okey dokey." I said, logging on.  
  
"Since Theresa is getting married she can't be Sheridan's maid of honor, Sheridan asks someone else to be her maid of honor. Sam and Grace decide that his past with Ivy doesn't matter, because it's in the past. Chad and Whitney go and see a movie."  
  
"So," I said, "We better get down to the Book Cafe. Whitney and Chad will be waiting."  
  
"Yeah," Jacob said, "Hey, so you think you are going to be the maid of honor?"  
  
"What?" I asked surprised, "No, of course not. Sheridan hasn't known me long enough."  
  
"Yes, but who else is is gonna chose?" Jacob pointed out, "Gwen? Ha, I think not."  
  
"Well..." I thought, "I bet the writers will add some charactor for it or something."  
  
Jacob turned to me and said, "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Okay," Jacob replied, "10 bucks says you're Sheridan's maid of honor before the end of today."  
  
"You're on." I said. I didn't think Sheridan would pick me for a maid of honor. I mean, we barely knew each other.  
  
So when we got to the Book Cafe we both got Diet Cokes and sat down with Chad and Whitney.   
  
"So," Jacob started, "Where did Ethan run off too?"  
  
"Oh," Whitney answered, "He went home."  
  
"Wow," I said, "It's amazing how down he's been since Theresa's been away."  
  
"Yeah," Chad says, "But I guess we could all relate. I mean, we all do have a signifacate other." Chad smirked.  
  
Jacob and I laughed and smiled at each other.  
  
"I just hope she comes back safe and sound." I said.  
  
After Whitney and Chad seemed to look alittle confused by my comment Jacob said, "Uh, Christy has been getting an odd vibe that something's wrong. I've tried to talk her out of it but, you know Christy."  
  
Whitney smiled and said, "Yes we do, don't worry Christy, I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
"Yeah," Chad said, "Theresa will be aiight. Just wait and see."  
  
I smiled and nodded.   
  
Just then we heard the bell on the front door give out a small chime.  
  
We all turned and looked. It was Sheridan and Luis.   
  
"Christy!" Sheridan exclaimed as soon as she spotted our table, "Just the person I wanted to find!"  
  
Jacob threw me this, 'Hahaha, I told you so' look.   
  
"Well," Luis said, "Could we join you?"  
  
"Please do." I said kindly.   
  
Sheridan smiled said, "Thank you."  
  
The both sat down and I heard Luis start to talk sports with Chad and Jacob.   
  
Sheridan had a seat in the middle of me and Whitney so she turned to both of us and said, "Okay, as you both know me and Luis are having a double wedding with Ethan and Theresa," Sheridan smile brighten with happiness. I smiled to because I was so happy for them both, "And so that means Theresa can't be my maid of honor, and Whitney you're Theresa's maid of honor so I was wondering..."  
  
Sheridan turned to me and I just started giggling under my breath, "...if you would be my maid of honor, Christy."   
  
I was about object by saying that we hadn't known each other that long until Sheridan said, "I know we haven't known each other that long but after what you did for Luis, finding out the truth about his father and all, you were the first person I thought of. Please say you'll be my maid of honor!"  
  
I smiled and laughed alittle too as I said, "Sure, I'd be happy too."  
  
"Great!" Sheridan said.   
  
Then Jacob turn to me, held out his hand and said, "Pay up."  
  
I just starting laughing hard as I handed him a 10 dollar bill.   
  
He laughed too.   
  
And we laughed harder when we saw the look of confusion on the others faces.   
  
~*End of Chapter 3  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I woke up earlier than normal the next day. I wanted to read the previews in a hurry because I was real worried about Theresa. She was coming home that very night.   
  
I opened my laptop when I was still in my pajamas. They read:  
  
"Theresa starts to pack for her trip home that evening. Josh, Theresa's cousin, considers moving to Harmony. Ethan tells Chad that he doesn't think he could ever live without Theresa. Jacob tries to comfort Christy. Ivy inquires how close Chad and Whitney are getting, and warns Eve about the chances of Chad being her and Julian's son."  
  
I still felt unsure.   
  
I got dressed and hung my laptop around mhy shoulder and left for the Book Cafe for a morning coffee.  
  
I opened the door and inside I saw Ethan and Chad sitting in a corner booth. Talking about Theresa, no doubt.   
  
I just ordered and sat down nearby.   
  
I re-opened my laptop and checked previews again.   
  
No change, of course. I just needed to make sure. I was very paranoid about it.   
  
I looked around again to see if Jacob or anyone else new was around.   
  
Nope. So I decided to surf the net alittle.  
  
After awhile I wondered over to a Passions web board. Wouldn't hurt to see what kind of rumors were flying.   
  
One message that got my attiention read:  
  
"Subject: Lastest Promo  
  
Message: OMG! Has anybody else seen the lastest promo 4 Passions?!   
  
SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!! I can't believe JER would do this!! Maybe it'll end up just like the whole Sheridan and the drug cartle thing. I don't know!! I AM SO FREAKED OUT! I mean, it could be anybody! The commerical just said, 'On Passions, someone wil die. Be prepared to test your strenght in your favorite charactors. It could be anyone.'   
  
AHHH!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I said to myself. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"What is it?" I heard a voice say behide me. It was Jacob, "What's up?"  
  
He sat down next to me and looked at my laptop. After he read it we looked at each other, "Jacob," I said, "What if it's us?"  
  
"The previews will tell us, won't they?" Jacob, he to was worried.   
  
"I don't know." I said, "Let's see if they've changed since I checked them this morning.  
  
No change.  
  
Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey, don't worry, we'll be careful. We just gotta watch it."  
  
"Yeah..." I said, mind still wondering, "...yeah, I'll be okay. Let's go talk to Ethan and Chad."  
  
"Okay," Jacob said. So I shut my laptop and we went over there and sat down.   
  
We just chit-chated until Whitney showed up a few mintutes later.  
  
"So I just got off the phone with Theresa." Whitney said as she sat down, "She said that she's talking the 7:15pm flight. She says she can't wait to see you Ethan."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said, "I talked to her last night. I didn't think I would miss her this much."  
  
"That's what it's like when you're in love." I said to them.  
Jacob looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Can't wait `till she comes home." Ethan said.  
  
"So are you going to meet her at the airport?" I asked, curious.  
  
"No actually," Ethan answered, "She said that I shouldn't because her flight might be delayed. She told me that she'd just come to the Mansion and surprise me."  
  
I threw Jacob a look of worry.   
  
"Oh," Chad said, "Well I can't wait tell she comes back. She really lights up a room."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said, "Don't I know it..."  
  
Jacob grabbed my hand under the table to comfort me because in our ears we heard music. It was Jane French singing a song about love and how much it means. Jacob and I both could tell by the look in Ethan's face that he was having one of those flashback moments.   
  
This is when I knew we were in serious trouble.  
  
****  
  
After we left the Book Cafe Jacob said he'd go to the Crane place and if anything comes up he'd call me. I was going to go back to my apartment and crack open my laptop again. I was going to do some real research on this.  
  
I was hoping to get into a chatroom with someone from NBC or something. I needed some more information. The previews weren't changing but I knew that I had to stop whatever it was that was going to happen.   
  
So just surfed some Passions web sites and to my great surprise, I found more than a few site devoted to me and Jacob. I knew that their was sites for every couple but I never thought...It was all quite amazing.   
  
Later that evening I wandered into a Passions chatroom. The only reason I did was because it was one of those chatrooms that posted things like, "anyone could wander in at any time!" So I figured, what the hey.  
  
I signed on as TIMMY4EVA  
  
TIMMY4EVA: HEY!  
  
SHUIS*LUV: HI. YOU SEE PASSIONS TODAY?  
  
TIMMY4EVA: YOU COULD SAY THAT, YEAH  
  
SHUIS*LUV: OH! I AM SO WORRIED!   
  
TIMMY4EVA: ME TOO!   
  
PASSIONS101 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM  
  
PASSIONS101: HEY.  
  
TIMMY4EVA: HI  
  
SHUIS*LUV: WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT SOMEONE ON PASSIONS IS GONNA DIE.  
  
PASSIONS101: YEAH I'M WORRIED MYSELF  
  
TIMMY4EVA: THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME.  
  
PASSIONS101: WELL, I WORK AT NBC.  
  
SHUIS*LUV: YOU DO?  
  
TIMMY4EVA: REALLY?  
  
PASSIONS101: YEAH. I'M THE JANITOR  
  
TIMMY4EVA: REALLY? HAVE YOU HEARD ANYTHING.  
  
PASSIONS101: YES, ACTUALLY I HAVE.   
  
SHIUS*LUV: TELL TELL!  
  
TIMMY4EVA: DITTO!  
  
PASSIONS101: LET'S JUST SAY, WHOEVER IT IS, THEY'LL GO DOWN IN FLAMES.  
  
PASSIONS101 HAS LEFT THE ROOM  
  
SHUIS*LUV: HUH, WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY MEANT BY THAT?  
  
TIMMY4EVA: I GOTTA GO!  
  
TIMMY4EVA HAS LEFT THE ROOM   
  
I left the chatroom and shut down my laptop quickly.  
  
That janitor just saved Theresa's life.   
  
Theresa's flight left at 7:15pm.  
  
It was 5:06pm. I had no time to waste.  
  
It was a race against time to save Theresa, and I didn't know where to start.   
  
I quickly dialed the numbers to the Crane Mansion. Ethan answered the phone. I decided to sound calm because I wouldn't be able to explain this anyway.   
  
"Ethan, can you give me Theresa cell phone number?" I said, trying to sound calm and cheer.  
  
"Oh," Ethan said, "Theresa doesn't have a cell phone, and I don't know the number of where she is staying. She just calls me."   
  
I nodded as I thought, 'of course'.  
  
"Thanks anyway Ethan." I said as I hung up the phone.   
  
I grabbed my laptop as I walked out the door.  
  
I couldn't believe that these stupid writers are gonna have me run all the way to Flordia to stop Theresa from taking that flight.   
  
I didn't have time to take much. I just grabbed my lucky pack, threw in my laptop and put on a jaocket and I was outta there.  
  
I thought about called Jacob but I really didn't have any time to waste.   
  
When I got to the airport I was surprised to see it busier than normal.   
  
"Excuse me," I said to the clerk, "Could have a ticket to Flordia please."  
  
"I'm sorry," The clerk said, "We don't have any seats aviable."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, frusterateed. "There are no seats on the entire flight?"  
  
"That's correct." The clerk said simply.  
  
I let out a cry of frustration.  
  
"Stupid writers!" I muttered a little to loudly.  
  
"Excuse me?" The clerk asked me, confused.  
  
"Unless you know a way for me to get to Flordia before 7:15, nevermind." I said, leaving.  
  
When I got out of the airport I took a breath and checked my watch, 6:08pm.  
  
It was gonna take a mircale to get me there in time.  
  
So then I found out that Harmony had a train station. Perfect.  
  
I got a ticket and boarded a train. I stared at my watch the entire time.  
  
**Crame Manison**  
  
"Ethan man, I'm sure she's just late. Maybe her flight got delayed." Chad said.  
  
"Yeah Chad," Ethan began, "But why hasn't she called?"  
  
"Has anybody seen Christy?" Jacob asked, concerned.  
  
"I talked to her awhile ago." Ethan said, "She wanted to know Theresa's phone number. I told her I didn't know."  
  
"Okay." Jacob answered.  
  
"Let's watch some TV," Whitney suggested, "I'm sure Theresa will be walking through that door before you know it."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said, "Her flight must have been delayed."  
  
Ethan turned on the TV and they all sat down.   
  
They were watching ER until a news-broadcast interuppted.  
  
Everyone leaned closer to the TV as they the reporter's words rang in there ears...  
  
"I'm Michele Jyel live on the scene tonight. I'm sorry to report that Flight 133 to Harmony-from Miami Flordia-has crashed landed in this forest to my right. Firefighters have been trying to search through the wreckage but just a few moments ago there was another small explosion from the cargo hold. No surivors of this flight. This is truely a sad sad day."  
  
The words 'No Surviors' blared in Ethan's ears.  
  
~*End of Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"No, no this can't be." Ethan said, totally astonished, "No. No this isn't right."  
  
Ethan looked over to see Whitney crying into Chad's arm.  
  
"No!" Ethan said, "No! Theresa couldn't of been on that flight!"  
  
Jacob just sat for a mintute, then tried to comfort Ethan, "Ethan, I'm sor-"  
  
"NO!" Ethan yelled, standing up, "No this can't be! Theresa is alive and she's coming home!"  
  
Ethan was starting to really lose it mow.  
  
"I can't believe she's really gone." Chad said aloud.  
  
"She's not gone!" Ethan said, "She can't be! I love her!"  
  
Just then Ivy came down the stairs when she heard all the noise.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, "What's going on down here?"  
  
Through her tears Whitney said, "Theresa's plane when down! She died!"  
  
Ivy gasped as Ethan yelled, "No she didn't! Don't say that! She's alive and she's coming home!"  
  
"Oh my gosh Ethan," Ivy said, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"NO!" Ethan yelled again. "It's not true! It's a mistake!"  
  
"Ethan," Ivy said, "Don't do this to yourself, it'll be okay. We'll get through this-"  
  
"No!" Ethan said, "No...no...no..."  
  
Just then Ethan ran out of the living room and into the liberay. When he came back out moments later his eyes were reddened with tears and he had one arm behide his back.   
  
"I'm sorry mother," Ethan said.  
  
"What?" Ivy said, "What are you talking about Ethan?"  
  
"Theresa is my life," Ethan started, just then he took his hand from behide his back, exposing a gun, "And my life is over."  
  
****  
  
I made it to the airport before Theresa took off. I was so thankful that I had talked Theresa off of the flight. I wasn't even sure if the tip was true until Theresa and I were on the train talking and we heard about the crash.  
  
Theresa hugged me and thanked me for stopping her from getting on that flight.   
  
We didn't even think that Ethan had any reason to worry since Theresa didn't get on the flight.  
  
What we forgot was that Ethan didn't know she was alive.  
  
****  
  
"No Ethan don't!" Ivy yelled.  
  
"Ethan no way man!" Chad stood up with Whitney.  
  
"Ethan don't do this!" Jacob exclaimed.  
  
"I have to." Ethan said, gun to his forehead, "I have nothing to live for anymore."   
  
At this point Ethan had his back to the door and was facing the liberay.  
  
"Yes you do Ethan!" Ivy yelled.   
  
"No I don't!" Ethan exclaimed again, "My father and grandfather are cold-blooded murderers! The only reason I didn't do this when I found that out was because I loved Theresa! I live for Theresa. Now Theresa doesn't live anymore."  
  
"Ethan don't do this!" Jacob yelled, "Please don't! Don't!"  
  
"I have to." Ethan said, "I love Theresa. Amd I want to be with her."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Then he finshed, "And I will."  
  
****  
  
So Theresa and I talked until the train stopped in Harmony.   
  
I was so happy the previews were wrong and no one died. I prevented it and I was proud of myself.  
  
To proud to think ahead.  
  
So then we headed to the Crane place.  
  
****  
  
Ethan went on talking for a few more moments as Whitney, Chad, Jacob, and Ivy kept trying to talk him out of it.  
  
"It's no use!" Ethan said, "Theresa is gone and my father-my own father whom I trusted and one of the two people who gave me life-is in prison for murder!"  
  
"No Ethan you're wrong!" Ivy blurted out, in a panic to save her son-her and Sam's son, "Julian is not your father!"  
  
"What?!" Ethan said, pressing the gun harder to his forehead.  
  
"Sam is your father!" Ivy blurted again, "Sam Bennett!"  
  
"I can't believe this!" Ethan said, "Are you saying that the person who helped dragged my...well who I thought was...my father to prison is actually my father?!"  
  
Ivy couldn't speak through her tears so she just nodded.  
  
"It doesn't matter any more anyway." Ethan said, "I live for Theresa, and now she's gone and I have nothing to live for anymore. Goodbye."  
  
Then a voice from behide someone yelled, "No Ethan don't!"  
  
Ethan's eyes went wide as he whirled around, gun still on his forehead, "Theresa!" He yelled, not moving.   
  
There, right behide him next to the door Ethan saw Theresa, standing in front of Christy.   
  
"Theresa your alive!" Ethan said as he was about to run to her he dropped the gun onto the floor.   
  
And, in a moment which was meant for pure happiness, the gun which had landed on the floor accidently fired one shot.   
  
As the shot eachoed through to halls of the Crane Mansion, there was a scream.  
  
~End of Chapter 5*  



	6. Chapter 6

"This is all my fault." Ethan said as he paced back and forth in the Haromny Hospital waiting area.  
  
"Hey Ethan man," Chad said, "This is not your fault. It was an accident. I'm sure Theresa will be fine."  
  
"But what if she's not Chad?!" Ethan asked, he was very upset, "This is all my fault. I shot the woman I love Chad!"  
  
"Ethan!" Chad said, putting his hand on Ethan's shoulder, "You didn't pull the trigger. It shot off accidentally. Theresa will be fine and then you can just forget about all this."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said, still clearly upset, "But I don't think I could ever forgive myself."  
  
Then Eve came up from behide a curtain. The curtain that Theresa was behide. "She's resting."  
  
"Is is going to be alright?" Ethan asked, worried.  
  
"She'll be fine. The bullit only hit her upper right arm." Eve answered, "She should be fine in time. I've given given her a sling so she's free to leave."  
  
Ethan thanked Eve and went to Theresa.   
  
"Theresa!" Ethan said as soon as he saw her, "I'm so sorry! I can't believe...so sorry!" He just kept rambling.  
  
"Ethan Ethan Ethan!" Theresa finally calmed him, "It's okay. It was not your fault. I don't blame you. Let's just be glad I didn't get on that flight and I was not fataly hit."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said after a moment's thought, "I suppose you're right."   
  
Ethan and Theresa talked for a few more mintutes and when Ethan told her about what his mother said about him being Sam's son Theresa's gaze went cold.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I have to talk to my mother." Ethan said, "None of this makes sense. My mother and...Sam Bennett?"  
  
"Huh," Theresa said, "Let's get going."  
  
"Okay." Ethan said, helping Theresa with her coat, "You know I just thought of something."  
  
"What?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Luis is gonna kill me." Ethan said, laughing a little.  
  
"You know," Theresa said, "Luis has been at Sheridan's for weeks now...maybe if I can hid it well enough..."  
  
Ethan threw Theresa a look.  
  
"Come on!" Theresa said, "Dr. Russel said that it will be fully funcational in no time!"   
  
"We'll see Theresa." Ethan said, helping her out the door, where me and Jacob, along with Whitney and Chad, were waiting.  
  
I just couldn't believe it. I hadn't even thought to check the previews.   
  
When Theresa was inside the room with Ethan me and Jacob checked out the previews.  
  
"Ethan confronts Ivy about Sam Bennett. Kay, Miguel, Charity, Grace, Sam, and Reesa all start to share a nice, quiet evening together...until..."   
  
"Oh, that's great!!" I yelled, "After this we have to take a...nice... visit to the Bennett house."  
  
Jacob nodded.  
  
****  
  
So Ethan and Theresa went to the Crane Mansion while me and Jacob had to see what was going to happen at the Bennett place. I shudder to think.  
  
Shortly after we knocked on the door Jessica answered, "Hey you guys!"  
  
She invited us in.   
  
Jacob and I learned after our last adventure that when you save somebody-and/or their family-they never forget it.  
  
"Sit down, we were all just talking about the weird things that have been going around here lately." Jessica said as we all sat down.  
  
"What weird things?" Jacob took the words right out of my mouth, I mean literally, he kissed me before we went in.  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard?" Grace said.  
  
"Yesterday we lost power." Miguel said, "But no one else on the street did. The power company couldn't explain it."  
  
"And some green smoke was coming out of the basement too." Jessica said.  
  
"And don't forget that when we went down there nothing was out of normal." Kay added.   
  
"Wow," I said, "Weird."  
  
"Yeah." Reese agreed, "I've been searching around but I can't seem to find any explaination."  
  
We all just sat around and talked for about a half hour.   
  
During which I pointed out to Jacob how close Reese and Jessica were sitting. Same with Miguel and Charity. I really felt sorry for Kay, sitting alone.   
  
Then an idea struck me like a bolt of lightening.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," I said to the party, "I have to make a phone call."  
  
I got out my cell and dialed Theresa.   
  
"Hello?" Theresa's voice chimed in.  
  
"Hi, Theresa?" I said, "It's Christy."  
  
"Oh, hi Christy." Theresa said, voice sounded defeated.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"It's Ethan..." Theresa said, "He's already beating himself about my accident, and now he just found out that he is Sam Bennett's son."  
  
"Oh gosh." I said, trying to sound baffled.  
  
"Yeah well." Theresa said, brushing it off, "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah actually," I said, "About your cousin Josh...you said he was Miguel's age right?"  
  
"Right..." Theresa answered.  
  
"Is he single?" I asked.  
  
"Yes..." Theresa answered, "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Theresa, friend," I replied, "Do you like playing match maker?"  
  
"One of my favorite games." Theresa said giggling, "Why?"  
  
"It's one of mine too." I answered, "Did you know that Kay had a crush on Miguel?"  
  
"I had my thoughts..." Theresa said, "Oh! I know what you're getting at. I'll call Josh. Tell'em that we'd really love him to come up here and visit."  
  
I smiled and thanked her. Then I hung up the phone.  
  
I came back in and smiled at Kay, then at Jacob.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
~*End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

The rain burst from the cloud just below the ceiling of the Bennett house.   
  
Small flashes of lightening shown briefly, only to fade away and be returened by an eahco of thunder. It was one of those times when you wish you had a camra.   
  
As soon as it happened everyone jumped up and screamed.   
  
The whole Bennett sceiling was gray and dark.  
  
"What's going on?!" Jessica screamed.  
  
"I don't know!" Reese answered.  
  
Sam franticly looked around and held on to his bewildered wife, "Just stay back kids!"  
  
They watched as the dark clouds formed a funnel in the center of their living room.   
  
From the funnel, something reared and came out with a clap of heavy thunder.  
  
It was a pale green and it had a red jewel in the middle of it's protruding forehead.   
  
It was in the shape of an elephant. Yes, an elephant.   
  
This was something you could really only see to believe.  
  
It was about the size of a young elephant.  
  
But it's eyes were a faint glow of crimson yellow, the pupil a sharp purple.  
  
"What is that?" Charity yelled, pulling closer to Miguel.  
  
"I don't know Charity." Miguel exclaimed in answer, "But I think we are about to find out."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Jacob yelled in a brief moment of boldness.  
  
Suddenly the thunder was silenced and the lightening was no more. But the dark coulds remained hung upon the ceiling.  
  
"Hello." The creature said, suprisingly calm.  
  
"Wh-wh-what are you?" I asked, no-so-boldly.  
  
"I am what my world calls, a Herodi." He answered.  
  
"What's a Herodi?" Reese asked.  
  
"Why don't you look it up on your computer, Reese." The...Herodi...suggested.  
  
Reese nodded and took out his computer.   
  
While he did Grace asked, "What are you doing in our house? Where you come from?"  
  
"All in due time, all in due time." He said.  
  
"And how did you know his name?" Jessica asked, refering to Reese.  
  
"You see, ever since Hecuba was defeated I have been watching you." He explained, "All of you."  
  
"How do you know Hecuba?" Kay asked, worried as ever.  
  
"Let's just say, we were friends." He said, slyly.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in fozen shock.  
  
"No, no no no." Charity kept ramlbing.  
  
"What is it Charity?" Miguel asked, concerned for his love.  
  
"I don't like this." she answered, "Something is wrong here."  
  
"Yeah." Miguel answererd simply.  
  
"Ah, I got it!" Reese said, holding up his small computer.  
  
"A Herodi is believed to be a demon of evil by the Indian tribe Iskele in the ancient times. B.C. even." Reese explained.  
  
Jessica looked up and looked the demon in the eyes and asked, "You're from hell aren't you?"  
  
The Herodi smiled crafty and said, "Home is where the heart is dear Jessica. I just dropped by to announce myself. Don't worry, you will be seeing a lot more of me."  
  
"Where are you going?!" I yelled, "Get out of Harmony!"  
  
"Nonsense young Christy," He said, "Where evil is, I am."  
  
With that the funnel in which he desended rose back up into the dark clouds and with a clap of thunder the skeptical was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Jacob and I walked home while the Bennett house tried to convince themselves that it was all in there heads, but me and Jacob knew better.   
  
We just about ran to my apartment. When we got there we sat down quickly as ever and logged on to the previews:  
  
"Ethan decides that he was grown up as a Crane, and that's how he wants it to stay. He still says that he wants to have a father-son relationship with Sam Bennett. Luis treats Sheridan to a moonlight dinner by the lake. The Bennett house is all a bussel over the Herodi visit. Tabitha tells Timmy that she senses real danger in Harmony. Jessica talks to Reese about her fears."  
  
"I think we have a problem." I said to Jacob.  
  
"Well I confess that this doesn't look great but do you really think it's that bad?" Jacob asked me, trying to stay positive.   
  
"Jacob," I slapped him lightly upside the head, "Stop trying to use your brain it'll give you a headache. Now let's get over to Tabitha's. We'll just say we want our tea leaves read or something."  
  
Jacob shrugged-an average guy thing-and said, "Okay, let's go."  
  
So we left and went quickly, not forgetting the laptop.   
  
We were about to knock on the door when Jacob grabbed my hand and said, "Shhhh, listen."   
  
We both leaned our ears in to the door and listened in.  
  
Timmy: Timmy doesn't like this Tabby.  
  
Tabby: Neither do I Tim Tim. If what I think is true and a Herodi really was at the Bennett house then we are all in very big trouble.  
  
Timmy: But Tabby, what about our friends in the basement? Why did they get so angery like they did if the Herodi is bad like them?  
  
Tabby: Oh Timmy, this goes back a long time. The Herodi and our friends in the basement are mortal enmies. It is a very long story and I don't feel like telling it. The point is that we are all in trouble.  
  
Timmy: What's gonna happen Tabby?  
  
Tabby: I don't know what Timmy, but I have a feeling that it is going to be big and effect people you wouldn't normally expect.  
  
I looked at Jacob and I whispered softly, "I hate it when the writers try to slip in previews."  
  
Jacob then knocked on the door.   
  
Tabitha invited us in for tea.   
  
How convenant.  
  
So we drank our tea and discussed the weather all the while me and Jacob were itching to get out and do something.   
  
Finally Tabby got to the tea leaves.  
  
She peered into Jacob's cup first and said, "Oh, looked at that."  
  
"What?" Jacob asked, "What does it say?"  
  
"Well, it's still alittle hazy..." Tabby said, "Oh, it's clearing up now, oh I see...I see destruction. Not just to you but to all of Harmony. I see rumble of Harmony."  
  
"Oh no," I said, "That's awful!"  
  
"Don't worry dear it's just an old super-sition." Tabby said, but I knew that wasn't what she was thinking.  
  
"Now, yours Christy," Tabby took my cup and looked inside, "Oh Christy," She started to say.  
  
"What?" I asked, concerned because these things were right the first time, to the best of my memory.  
  
"In your future I see..." She trailed off for a moment as she moved the cup around in her wrinkled hands, "I see a fight. Two people argueing. One of them is you but the other remains faceless. The fight ends with a reunited peoples."   
  
I was still worried as was Jacob when we left Tabby's house.  
  
"What are we going to do Jacob?" I asked him, something is happening here and I don't know what to do."  
  
Jacob thought for a mintute. Then he grabbed my hand and said, "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked in wonder.  
  
"The book cafê." he said, "It's almost supper time. We spent so much time on this we should go eat. Plus Chad and Whitney could be down there and we still don't know if they're brother an sister."  
  
"They are not!" I said, "They are in love and there is no way that Chad is Julian and Eve's son."  
  
"Hey, whatever you say." Jacob said holding up his hands half-mockingly.  
  
I just grinned and turned my head to go with him.  
  
When we arived at the book cafe we saw Sheridan and Luis there just leaving.   
  
"Hey," I said, "Aren't they suppose to be at a moonlight dinner by the lake?"  
  
Jacob leaned in and said, "I think it's a surprise, she's protesting see."   
  
"Oh," I said as I noticed the questioning look on Sheridan's face as Luis said for her to come along with him, "I see watcha mean."  
  
We smiled at one another and took at table.  
  
We saw Chad and Whitney flirting in the corner after we got our food and drinks.   
  
As I sipped my drink I said to Jacob, "Oh please let them not be brother and sister."  
  
At first Jacob just nodded but then he started mock shuddering in disgust over a sister making out with her brother.  
  
Ewk.  
  
So then we just relaxed...or tried to anyway.  
  
I kept moving around in my chair in my discomfort until Jacob finally said, "Relax!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" I said, "I don't understand how you can be so relaxed at a time like this!"  
  
"At a time like what?" He asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "For one Tabitha said destruction is coming to Harmony and she is usually right."  
  
"Usually." Jacob high-lighted.  
  
"Yes," I acknowelged, "And usually it's up to us to help them." I said.  
  
Jacob said, "Okay, after dinner."   
  
I nodded an said, "Okay! Fine!"  
  
When we were almost done with our meal Jacob looked outside. Then he pointed and said to me, "It looks like it's gonna rain." He said it like it was nothing, but I knew better.  
  
I studied the clouds and then looked back at Jacob, then back at the clouds when I said, "Oh no this is bad!"  
  
"What?" Jacob exclaimed to me as I walked very quickly out of the book cafe, "A little rain never hurt anybody!" He yelled as he got up and ran after me.  
  
As was on the dock when we heard the scream and I looked out onto the ocean and replied to Jacob, "Yeah, but alot can kill you."  
  
And then it was upon us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

First the rain came. Rain as bad as you ever could imagine.  
  
Speaking of Imagine, Sheridan and Luis ran back inside the book cafe as soon as it started to pour.   
  
Jacob and I were both getting shoaking wet out on the dock until Jacob tried to get me to come inside the book cafe with him to see what the weather was.  
  
The thunder boomed and the lightening was bright as I said, "No Jacob! You go. I feel something really wrong here."  
  
"No duh!" Jacob yelled, "I will be right back!"  
  
I nodded as I looked out onto the ocean.   
  
He left and then I looked closely at the clashing waves, I saw him.  
  
The Herodi's face was clearly smiling at me, all but for a moment. Until the wave was tumbled over and gulped back up into the unsettled sea.  
  
I gasped just as Jacob ran back out onto the dock next me.   
  
He exclaimed to me, "It's all over the news, the storm just popped out of nowhere. Actually, its a hurricane Christy."  
  
I looked at him in shock until a loud crash of thunder and waves served us as a warning for the wave of water that crashed up onto the dock, nearly wipping me and Jacob to sea-if he hadn't of seen it and pull me into the book cafe with him first.  
  
We were both soaken wet and everyone in the book cafe was terrifed.  
  
Just then I realized that the previews must know something so I opened my laptop, dispite my soaken and dripping clothes, and logged on NBC.  
  
"A hurricane is upon the town of Harmony. Pilar, Miguel, Charity, Kay, Grace and Sam are all at the Bennett home, while Jessica and Reese are in trouble on the worf. Sheridan, Luis, Whitney and Chad are all at the Book Cafe, while Theresa, Ethan and Ivy are all at the Crane Mansion. One will soon not be, one will be taken by the sea."  
  
I threw Jacob-who wat looking over my shoulder-another glance of horror before I put away my laptop and headed for the door.  
  
"Christy where are you going?!" Jacob yelled in question.  
  
"Where do you think?" I yelled.  
  
Then Jacob came up beside me by the door and said softly so no one could over hear, "Tell me that you are not thinking about going to help Reese and Jessica."  
  
"Okay," I said, "I am not thinking about it, I am doing it. Now are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Christy!" Jacob yelled, stopping me from going out the door.  
  
"I kid you not!" I yelled back and tried yet again to go out the door.  
  
"Christy, it said that someone is going to die!" Jacob needlessly reminded me.   
  
"Yeah, I know," I said, "And that's why I have to go and help them. The previews said that Sheridan was going to die, but did she? No!" I said as I tried to eascape, and failed again.  
  
"Look Jacob," I started, "I am going to see Reese and Jessica."  
  
"They are not real-" Jacob started.  
  
"No way Jacob!" I yelled, "No way are you pulling this crap on me! We have been up and down this road before, okay! This is real you and I both know that now. There is no way that you are pulling that crap on me. No way!"  
  
Jacob then took his hand off the down and let me go.  
  
I ran down the dock, hoping that he would follow me.   
  
No footsteps behide mine.   
  
I tried to forget it as I ran through the rain down to the worf.   
  
The rain was so think and the lightening was overlapping the thunder just barly through the wind against the bending trees.   
  
I franticly looked around for any sign of Jessica or Reese.  
  
At first I didn's notice anything, as hard as it was to see.   
  
But then I saw Reese, on the floor of the dock, with his hands and arms over the side out to the sea.   
  
Holding on to Jessica no doubt.   
  
I ran over to him and yelled over the hurricane, "Reese!"  
  
"Christy help us!" Reese asked.  
  
I grabbed Jessica's other arm, but something more was keeping her back. It was like something was...holding her back.  
  
I leaned over almost to far and saw him again.  
  
The Herodi was holding Jessica.  
  
He was smiling at me.   
  
I knew then exactly what we needed to do.   
  
"Reese!" I yelled, "Tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?!!" Reese yelled the question over the storm.  
  
"You know what!" I yelled back, "Jessica needs to know now, or else she could die. Tell her now."  
  
Reese acknowelge and I heard Reese yell to Jessica over the storm and her sobs, "Jessica! Hang on. Just Hang on!"  
  
"Just let me go Reese!" She yelled back, "Get yourself to safty and go!!"  
  
"No Jessica!" He yelled back, "I love you Jessica and I won't let you go!"   
  
Jessica just looked at him and grabbed his hand tighter, "I love you too." She said.  
  
Then suddenly, their hands interlocking was circled with a bright golden light.   
  
The Herodi monster backed away and Jessica was brought up to the dock.   
  
As we all laid there for a few moments while we gathered our bearings I saw something.   
  
In the sky of black clouds I saw it. It was snow white clouds forming to shape the words, "One will soon not be, one will be taken by the sea." Until it was seconds later gobbled up by the black clouds.  
  
When looked over to ask Jessica and Reese if they had seen what I saw, I decided not to disturb them as they had their first kiss, truely one to remember as they were in the rain with the thunder in there ears and lightening in there eyes.  
  
Then again, that could have happened with any kiss.  
  
After this one moment of peace, he came again. 


	10. Chapter 10

You could only see the Herodi's face in the dark dark sky.   
  
He was smiling. Smiling this smile that remined me of the Grinch.   
  
An evil smile.  
  
I saw the wave come, I suppose I should of known better. I tried to back away and Reese tried to help me.   
  
The huge wave took me but a hand grabbed mine. I could tell it wasn't a woman's hand, and at first I thought that it was Reese. But then after a moment I knew, that it was Jacob.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!!" He yelled over everything   
  
"Just don't let go Jacob!" I yelled back franticly, "He's got me."  
  
"Not for long!" Jacob yelled, "I won't let you go."  
  
It seemed like hours as we hung on to each other during the storm.   
  
It was so useless after the rain turned to hail. The hail pounded on us and I felt the grip of our hands lossen.  
  
We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other.   
  
And looked.  
  
And looked.  
  
Then I was swepted away.  
  
His hand slipped from mine dispite all efforts.   
  
The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Jacob screaming, "No!" and looking in his eyes.   
  
At first when I woke up all I could see was dark blue swirls surrounding me. Going around and around.   
  
It might of partly been my dizzy hang-over, but I don't think that that was all.   
  
After I rubbed my eyes to see clearly I stood up.   
  
I explored my small surrounds to find that I was in some sorta bubble. When I looked up I saw the surface of the ocean and the dark brown of the dock and the blackness of the sky.  
  
I also saw Jacob's blurry face through the water. It might have been Reese's too.  
  
Then suddenly a voice boomed, "Hello Christy. I'm glad you've awakened."  
  
I turned around to see the Herodi's face imprint on the side of the bubble.   
  
"What do you want?!" I demanded loudly.  
  
"Christy Christy." The Herodi said, "No need to yell, the hurricane is up there, not down here."  
  
"What do you want?" I repeated.  
  
"Don't worry about that Christy, you will know that in due time." The Herodi said, "Right now I just need you hear as my...guest."  
  
"Or victom." I suggested, "Prisoner, hostage, "  
  
"I see your point." the Herodi said, "Here, I'll let you see what is going on above until your use is reviled."  
  
The Herodi's face disappeared and the rain showed. Through the rain I saw Jacob's face yelling to Reese.   
  
"Jacob!" I yelled, "I'm here."   
  
"It's no use." The Herodi boomed, "he can't hear you."  
  
This was my breaking point, "How about I give you a use, I give you a use right up your-"  
  
"Now Christy," The Herodi soothed in a puzzlingly comforting voice, "Don't do something you will regret."  
  
I shut up and watched and listened.  
  
"Where is she?!" I heard Jaocb yell to Reese over the storm.   
  
"I don't know I don't see her!" Reese observed.  
  
"What should do?!" Jessica said, frightened.   
  
"I don't know," Jacob said, trying to think, "I don't know." After a moment more of the larging hail Jacob said to Reese, "Reese, I want you to go back and get some help with Jessica."  
  
"You're coming too!" Reese said, trying to grab Jacob's arm, "I'm not leaving you behide."  
  
"No!" Jacob said over the storm, "I need to stay here. I just need to. Now go. GO!"  
  
Reese obeyed and went with Jessica.  
  
Jacob just looked down onto the ocean where I fell, speechless. I guessed that no words could say how mad he was at me for not listening to him and going to help Reese and Jessica.  
  
But then he surprised me by saying, "Why did I let her go without me?"  
  
I just watched.  
  
I didn't think that anyone would come after about a half hour.   
  
I mean I hadn't been there long or anything, and I had no family there. And plus there was nothing they could do for me in the storm.  
  
Then I saw Sam, TC, Luis, and Miguel all there besides Jacob. I was shocked that they had come for me.  
  
But never the less all there efforts failed.   
  
Then, after about 29 mintutes the Herodi was risen from the sea.   
  
He bellowed to the Harmony citizens, "I have one. One is better than none. This is only the beginning."  
  
Then the seas were calmed and the skies were back to blue, as if nothing had happened.   
  
Nothing was said for a few mintutes. Nothing was herad but the beat of their own hearts.   
  
Sam Bennett was kicked into Police Cheif mode and went with Luis get a boat.   
  
But I knew better, I knew that nothing mortal was going to get me out of this.   
  
What they needed to do was find some imortal ones.  
  
That could take time. And I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, but I didn't know what else to do.   
  



	11. Chapter 11

An hour passed, maybe two. I was drifting in and out of sleep. Or was it sleep? I really didn't know.  
  
Then it happened.   
  
The top of the dome broke apart and I was shot up, and landed hardly on the dock.  
  
What seemed to be the whole town of Haromny was standing around me. They helped me up and asked me what happened.  
  
Before I could answer a streak of lightening crossed the sky which had quickly darkened upon my returning.  
  
After the rumble of the thunder, another lightening bolt came.  
  
This one hit the ground  
  
I looked behide me to see the book cafe up in flames.   
  
"Jessica!" a scream yelled.  
  
It was Reese.  
  
Jessica was inside th book cafe.  
  
"No!" He yelled again. Sam tried to hold him back but it was no use.  
  
Reese ran inside of the bellowing book cafe. It was hopeless.   
  
Not even a great flood could save her-or anyone else in the cafe-now.  
  
But if you know true love, then you know that Luis did not care.   
  
He ran into the burning cafe, never to return.  
  
I had no time to mourn the loss of the couple because I had to quickly run over to Theresa and Ethan.   
  
Things weren't looking so good for them either.  
  
Theresa was being sucked up into one of the huge funnel clouds, the only thing still holding her to this Earth was Ethan's hand.  
  
But then, a small but sharp bolt of red light hit Ethan's hand.  
  
Not only did it force him to let go of Theresa, but he fell to the ground as well.  
  
"Theresa!" Was his last words.   
  
I ran to him and looked up to see Theresa-gone.  
  
Ethan died right there next to me.  
  
I started to cry. I couldn't figure out how all of this could happen.  
  
Then I heard someone behide me call, "Christy!"  
  
It was Jacob.  
  
Before I could get to him, a heard a loud clap of thunder ring in me ears.  
  
It was then I realized that it was no clap of thunder.   
  
I wirled around to see Luis and Sheridan, but Sheridan was on the ground.   
  
"Sheridan!" Luis excalimed.   
  
When he bent down to see what was wrong with his love, I saw who was standing behide him, holding a gun.  
  
Julian Crane.  
  
I didn't understand, he was suppose to be in prison on many charges, too many to name.   
  
What was he doing here?  
  
Then I noticed that the gun was smoking. I looked back down at Sheridan and Luis, Sheridan was gone.  
  
Luis was talking quietly to his lover's body, when a voice from behide Julian said in that suspcious voice, "Finsh the job Julian."  
  
I knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Yes Father." Julian answered.  
  
Julian then turned the gun on Luis, then himself.  
  
As Julian fell down to the ground, next to his sister Sheridan who was beside her lover Luis, I saw the man standing behide him.  
  
The man said to me and Jacob who wa now standing beside me, "Oh what a pity, who should go first?"  
  
Then he pulled a gun from his coat, wet with rain, and shot.  
  
At first I thought that he was going to shoot me, because I did have a larger part in taking him and his son down than Jacob.  
  
But I was wrong.  
  
Jacob fell to the dock ground and I went with him, hold him in his last moments.  
  
Through wheezing breathes he said to me, "I love you."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
The man was masked.   
  
I knew that it was Alistair. I didn't know how or why, but I knew that it was him.  
  
I had never seen his face. No one had.  
  
With nothing left to lose, I left Jacob's dead body and ran toward the man. I doove from his shots until I was there next to him.  
  
I grabbed the bottom of his mask, and pulled it off.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Then I woke up.  
  
My throat was sore from screaming while I was sleeping.  
  
I barely remembered what my dream was about. All I knew is that it was an awful nightmare.  
  
I was dizzy and didn't have a clue how long I had been asleep, therefor I didn't know what time it was.   
  
All around me all I saw was the blue of the ocean. Jacob's picture was gone, as was Herodi.   
  
Then a voice boomed above me, "Good morning sunshine. Wondering what's happening up above?"  
  
"Go to hell." I murmured.  
  
"What was that?" Herodi asked, knowingly. After I failed a response he said, "Aw, true love, isn't it sweet?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Why Jacob of course." Herodi said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I demaned word by word.  
  
"I mean, isn't sweet when he risks his own life to save yours?"   
  
"What are you talking about?!" I yelled, "Show him to me now!"   
  
Without another word a swirl of color which went into focus within moments, displaying Sam and Luis holding Jacob back from the rim of the dock.  
  
I couldn't believe my own eyes.  
  
Jacob and I had been going out awhile, but never did I imagine this.  
  
His face...was just so...utterly unexplainable.  
  
After a moment he calmed down and listened to Sam's reason while Luis went to Sheridan.  
  
Sam said, "Jacob, we have to go and get father Lonigan. He's the only one who can help us."  
  
"Not so fast." Herodi said, to Jacob I think.  
  
Then, I saw from the swirl of color on the wall, a giant hand-purple-reached down onto the dock and grabbed Jacob.  
  
"No!" I screamed in protest, "What are you doing?!"  
  
I got no answer.  
  
Then, suddenly, I heard a loud crash outside my dome.  
  
It was an idenical dome.  
  
Just like mine, except this one was green as seaweed.  
  
Both of the domes were see-through and placed within a yard of each other, so I could clearly see what was inside the second dome.  
  
It was Jacob.  
  
For the moment he was passed out.   
  
I yelled, "Jacob! Jacob wake up!"  
  
"It's no use." Herodi boomed, "The domes are sound proof."  
  
"What are you doing?!" I asked, "What the hell do you want with Harmony?!"  
  
"Totally enaliation. By the time I'm through with this dump, everyone will be gone."   
  
"Gone?" I asked, "Gone where?"  
  
"Where do you think?" Herodi, "Christy?"  
  
"You wanna know what I think?" I said, "You wanna know what I really think?"   
  
After a brief pause I went on to say, "I think that you are bad. No, no, not bad. Awful, wretched. Worse than being that has ever come to Harmony. Tabby and Hecuba and all the others were nothing compared to the ruthlessness of you. You son of a-"  
  
"Don't finshed that sentence." Herodi interrupted me.   
  
Then Herodi stopped talking and I was distracted by Jacob's movement nearby.  
  
He got up, slowly. I figured that I was the same way when I first got here.  
  
As he viewed his surroundings he saw me in the dome nearby.   
  
He ran over to the wall nearby and I could see by the shape of his mouth that he said my name.  
  
Then he realized that i couldn't hear him, and he couldn't hear me.  
  
So then he just put his hand against the wall, and I did too.   
  
That's when I had had enough. 


	13. Chapter 13

I went into the middle of the goodness-awful dome and yelled at the top of my lungs, "You can' do this to us! It isn't right!"  
  
"What?" Herodi said very sarcasticly, "Right?! It isn't right!! OH DEAR!"  
  
That's when I got really mad.  
  
"Ture Love Conquers All so get out of here!!" I yelled over and over.  
  
He just laughed, that evil laugh that you'd always hear the evil villian on those age old Disney movies laugh. The one that gave you nightmares when you were little. The one that he could of sworn you had heard chanting your name in the wind.  
  
I was so mad that could actaully feel my belief in love flow through my veins, almost like a medicine or drug-not that I ever had any.  
  
Then, after giving Jacob a look, I took a very deep breathe, held up my hands and just...just...let go.  
  
I let go of all the anger over love be released onto the dome and Herodi.   
  
That's when the blue lights flashed from my very own fingertips! I was so surpirsed!  
  
It just all happened so suddenly and it was all in such a blur.  
  
But I know that blue lightening bolt shot from my hands, the good kind, and they broke mine and Jacob's dome and was were freed.   
  
We then were on the dock and the blue bolts from my fingertips were pointed at the sky, at the Herodi who had started to descend into the fires of hell where it belonged.   
  
After the Herodi was sunken into the sea I blacked out.  
  
When I woke up Jacob had me in his arms as he said that I had been mumbling the words, "One will soon not be, one will be taken by the sea."  
  
Well the words were right actaully, only it was Herodi himself who was taken by the sea, no one of Harmony's people. Thank goodness for that.  
  
The whole town of Harmony was surrounding me, asking me how I did it.   
  
I just said I didn't know.  
  
It was really quite an amazing thing.  
  
And the funny thing was, I actaully found my laptop! That's great!  
  
I was very tired, as was Jacob and the rest of Harmony, so Jacob and I puased the Passions world for awhile and stayed home for about 2 days.  
  
I mean we couldn't stay gone for to long, or else our parents might of started suspecting that we fight the evil and bad things that come to a cheesy soap opera...hmm...  
  
Anyway, when we unpaused the Passions world we tried our best to explain what had been going on, but Grace was convinced that Evil had come to Harmony, and was now foiled.  
  
So we all went home, like nothing.   
  
But of course me and Jacob made up and were now closer than ever, so that was wonderful. Just when I thought everything was perfect, I read the previews...  
  
"Josh makes his first apperance in Harmony at the Lopez-Fitsgarelds! He said that he didn't want to miss Theresa and Ethan, Sheridan and Luis's wedding for anything. And, as Josh unpacks his things in Luis's room-Since Luis is basicly living at the cottage anyway, Chad goes to the hospital to see his DNA test results. Also at the hospital, Tberesa corners Christy with a pressing question."  
  
"Oh dear," I said to Jacob as I held his arm, "Well I guess we should get down to the hospital."   
  
Jacob nodded and said, "I'll come with you."  
  
So we went over to the hospital, I was especially worried.  
  
When we got there I saw Eve talking to Whitney, Chad, Theresa and Ethan outside a lab room.   
  
When we appoarched them they quickly fell quiet with greetings for me and Jacob.  
  
"Chad's DNA results are in." Eve said in a voice that you could tell that she was worried that Chad was actually hers and Julian's love child..ew...,"And so are yours Christy."  
  
"What?" I asked, not knowing was she was talking about.  
  
"Remember?" Eve said, "You took a DNA test awhile back. You wanted to find some family, your parents especially."  
  
Theresa head perked up, then Chad said, "Yeah, I know I haven't forgotten."  
  
My mind raced as I tried to figure out something to say to explain myself, "Well yeah," I said, "I mean, I guess so much has been going on lately, it just slipped my mind."  
  
"Yeah," Eve said, still preoccupied.   
  
Then Theresa said to me, "Christy, when you first came to Harmony didn't you tell me that your parents died?"  
  
That was the pressing question...pressing it was...  
  
"Uh, well, um," I saw Jacob give me a slightly hidden glance of panic as he grabbed my hand and my minded was going a mile a mintute trying to think, "Well, you see, that's what they always told me!" I blurted out all at once.  
  
They all threw me a confused glance, then Jacob covered by saying, "It's a hard subject for her, they people she stayed with always told her that her parents died. She just thought a DNA test might prove it wrong."  
  
"Okay." Eve said after awhile. "I'll go in and look at the results, you all just have a seat and I'll get the file and be right out."  
  
Eve disspeared into the lab room.  
  
We all took a seat in the hallway.   
  
Theresa was whispering sweet nothings with Ethan and Chad was confessing his worried fears about his paratage to Whitney.   
  
"Oh my gosh," I said to Jacob, "What if Eve is in there crying her eyes out over discovering that Chad is her son, and even worse, Chad and Whitney are in love!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jacob added, "And don't forget about Simone."  
  
I gave him a look and said, "Thanks."  
  
After a few moments of silence I was biting my nails, twitching and all the other nervous habits. Jacob tried to comfort me, but I was way to worried about Chad and Whitney and how awful it would be if they were to be brother and sister. It would scar them both for life! AH!  
  
After what seemed like forever, Eve stepped out of the lap room.  
  
Tears shown on her cheeks. 


	14. Chapter 14

So then nothing was going to keep me from knowing what exactly was in the test results that she had in the file she held in her trembling hands.  
  
We all stood up and I was the first to speak, "What?" I asked, voice trembling, "What is it?"   
  
"Christy," She said first, "Your files showed that your parents really did die like they said. I'm so sorry."  
  
I let out a breath of relief, "Oh that's okay, I knew that that was probably what happened." I just said, "Now Chad, tell Chad what his results were!"   
  
Eve face grew somber as she tried to look professional, but was failing miserably.  
  
She looked at Chad, who was holding Whitney's hand.  
  
"Chad," She said, voice weakening, "Your parents," her voice sorta trailed off into short sobs.  
  
"What Dr. Russel?" Chad asked, "What is it? Is it my father? Crystal said that he was a big-"  
  
"No Chad," Eve interrupted.   
  
Jacob and I looked at each other in pure relief.  
  
"Then what is it mom?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Chad's parents, Ben and Lisa Conner." She blurted, "They thought you had died Chad!" She exclaimed.  
  
Chad's face was surprised. Very surprised.   
  
Then he said in an excited voice, "Well where do they live, where can I find them?!"  
  
"No Chad no," Eve, "They found out that you were alive about a month ago. And they even mangaged to track you down to Harmony."  
  
"They did?" Chad asked, starting to get emotional, "Well what happened?"  
  
"Chad," Eve started, "Do you remember the plane that Theresa almost took from Miami to Harmony?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Chad answered, confused, "The one that crashed, I remember."  
  
"Chad," Eve said, crying more and more, "Your parents were on that flight."  
  
It was all to unbelievable.  
  
****  
  
"Well at least his parents aren't Julian and Eve." I said to Jacob as we walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Yeah," Jacob said, unexcitedly, "I guess we doged a bullet there."  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but later, it's really good that Eve and Julian weren't Chad's parents."  
  
"Oh I know," Jacob said, "I just feel badly for Chad."  
  
"Well we would have to feel evem worse if Chad and Whitney were actually brother and sister." I said merrily.  
  
"Yeah," Jacob said more happily, "Yeah, you're right."   
  
After a moment we went back to the Crane Mansion-Jacob's room-and sat down to look at the previews.  
  
"Miguel takes Josh over to meet the Bennetts, Charity and Reese. Sparks fly when Kay meets Josh. While Theresa, Ethan, Luis and Sheridan are all at the book cafe planning the last details of their wedding."   
  
"Okay," I said, shutting my laptop, "Let's go!"  
  
"Go where?" Jacob asked, totally clueless. Typical.  
  
"Where have you been?" I asked, half laughing, "We are going to the Bennett house to meet Josh."   
  
"Oh!" Jacob said, realizing what I was saying, "Yeah, I knew that."  
  
"Sure you did honey." I said mockingly as I grabbed his hand and we left.  
  
As we walked over to the Bennett house Jacob said to me, "What if he's someone we know?"  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Josh!" Jacob answered, he smirked and said, "Ha, now who's the smart one?"  
  
"Still me." I said simply, "And I wondered that too."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find out." Jacob answered, "Here we are."  
  
We looked at the house before we knocked and were invited in.  
  
"You're just in time." Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah," Reese added, "Miguel is coming over with his cousin Josh any mintute now."  
  
"Hey guys." Grace came out with Sam.   
  
"Hi Mrs. Bennett." I smiled, "And Chief Bennett."  
  
Jacob nodded and gave a one handed wave.   
  
I smiled and playfully pushed him.  
  
"What?" he said mockingly.  
  
I mimicked his pathitic greeting wave and he just laughed.  
  
"Where's Kay?" I asked, wanting her to be here when Josh came.  
  
"She's up in her room." Grace answered.   
  
It was coming on 8:00pm when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Sam and Grace went to get it while we all stood behide them.   
  
When Josh walked in, me and Jacob exchanged glances, he wasn't anyone we knew. Must just be a charactor the writers created on their own.  
  
And I have to say, he was rather cute. More than cute.  
  
Not that I would trade anyone for my Jacob. But if I had-nevermind.  
  
Anyway, after Miguel introduced him to everyone, he asked, "Where's Kay?"  
  
"Kay?" Josh asked, "You mean your best friend Kay?"  
  
"Yeah," Miguel laughed a little, "The one from when we were little."  
  
"I remember her." Josh smiled as he remembered when he was in Harmony and played that one day with Miguel and Kay, around 7 years old.  
  
"Kay's in her room." I answered, "I'll go get her okay?"  
  
Then Grace said, "Why don't we all go in the out back? It's a beautiful night. Warm too."  
  
Josh nodded and they all went outside, while I climbed the stairs up to Kay's room.   
  
I knocked on the door, "Kay? Kay it's me, Christy."  
  
Kay opened the door and stepped out.   
  
"Hi Christy." She said simply. I followed her downstairs and she said, "Can you tell my parents that I am going over the Simone's?"  
  
"But Kay," I started, trying to get Kay to stay so she could meet Josh, "Miguel's cousin is here. Miguel wants you to meet him."  
  
"Oh," Kay said, "Tell him I'm sorry and that maybe I'll be able to meet him later. But Simone is upset. Chad and Whitney just told her parents that they are dating."  
  
I nodded disppointedly as she left.  
  
I leaned against the door after I closed it and let out a sign of frusteration and determination.  
  
"I swear it Kay," I said, "You'll get a happily ever after ending with Josh whether you want it or not."  
  
****  
  
After explained everything to Miguel, Reese, and the Bennetts we all just hung out for about an hour.   
  
Then me and Jacob left.  
  
"It's too bad Kay and Josh didn't meet tonight." Jacob said.  
  
"The night is young my friend." I said to Jacob.   
  
"Oh crap!" Jacob said suddenly.   
  
"What is it Jacob?" I asked.  
  
"I just remembered that Ethan wanted me to meet him at the Crane place so I could help him with the wedding plans. He said that Chad was busy with Whitney, a date of course, so he wanted me to help him." Jacob answered.  
  
"That's okay." I said, "Go go, I'll take care of things here."  
  
He nodded and we kissed goodbye.  
  
I decided to take over and see what was going to happen.  
  
I watched the Bennett house for about 10 mintutes before Josh left without Miguel. Miguel was probably staying with Charity, as he often did.  
  
I ran ahead of him to the Russel house, were I show Kay was leaving, alone.   
  
"I like the way the writers are thinking." I whispered to...well...myself.   
  
Now I decided to treat this like a misson.   
  
My misson, and I chose to accept it, was to get person A [Kay Bennett] to intercept with person B [Josh Lopez].   
  
"Okay," I whispered to myself, [hey, don't dis it! It helps me think...] "Person A is going to point 1 [the Bennett house] and person B is going to point 2 [the Lopez-Fitsgareld's]. Now I should go in the middle and try to set up something to get them to talking...the perfect meeting is what I need."  
  
But unfortunatly, I got there alittle to late.  
  
When I was there I stayed behide the bushes, I saw Kay and Josh going in to different directions, Kay's mind was totally wandering. She had never really been fully happy since she gave up on Miguel.   
  
Anyway, Josh didn't know who she was, I mean, they hadn't seen each other since they were kids.  
  
That's when I saw it.   
  
About a yard away from Kay was a board.   
  
It was so typically of the writers! A board, was right in the middle of the sidewalk for no apparent reason.  
  
Kay didn't even see it coming.  
  
So Josh, this cute guy, just walking, minding his own business, until Kay, a seemingly good looking young persons. falls right into his arms.  
  
"Whoa!" Kay yelped as she fell.  
  
"Whoa!" Josh said, catching her before she hit the ground.  
  
Kay looked up at the man who had her in his arms.   
  
It was sorta like a dreamy thing. Such a cute face!  
  
"You okay?" The guy asked.  
  
Kay just looked at the guy for what seemed like forever, until she finally stuttered out, "Uh-um-uh yep. Fine." She timidly stood up, with the guy helping her, "Tha-thank you." She couldn't believe how much the guy had rattled her.  
  
"Well good." He said.   
  
After a moment he asked, "Do I know you from somewhere."  
  
"I-I don't know." Kay said, trying to get a hold of herself, "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"Yeah well," he said, "I'm new here. Name's Josh." He held out his hand.  
  
"Oh!" Kay said, surprised, "YOUR JOSH!" She said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Yep." Josh said, not knowing yet that it was Kay.  
  
"Josh it's me." Kay said, smiling and giggling a little, "Kay! Kay Bennett!"  
  
"Kay?!" Josh said surprised. He took her hand, held her back and looked her top to bottom, "You don't look anything like the seven year old girl I threw dirt in her hair!"  
  
Kay laughed and said, "I forgive you!"   
  
Josh laughed to and said, "Well I'm glad!"  
  
They both laughed as they reflected on the little last time they visited.   
  
"Hey," Josh said a few mintutes later, "You wanna show me around this cafe Miguel was telling me about?"  
  
"Oh," Kay said, "You mean the Book Cafe?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Josh answered, "You wanna?"  
  
Kay smiled and thought for a moment, "Sure."  
  
They walked out into the warm spring night. 


	15. Chapter 15

The white chairs were set up in rows, separated in the middle by a long red carpet.   
  
In the front there was one man standing still, all in black, holding a bible at the top of the red carpet. Although this man did not know the color, because the good Lord took away his eye sight long ago.   
  
The chairs were slowly beginning to fill, although I did not stay and watch them fill. I was behide this set up in one of the 3 tents helping Sheridan with her dress.   
  
In one half of the big tent Theresa was getting ready with the help of her maid of honor, Whitney.   
  
In the other tent next door Jacob was helping the nervous Luis along, while Luis was asking every five seconds if Jacob still had the ring that was Luis's grandmother's. Also in that tent was the ever so charming Ethan-with Chad helping him. Ethan was still trying to get over the lying of his mother about his true father, but is deciding to let that worry go for the time being, because this was his and Theresa's day.   
  
In all the movies and TV shows I had seen, the braidmaids dresses had always been...well...not so nice.   
  
Unfortunatly this was no different. Although the maid of honor dress wasn't that bad, it was still...well...  
  
It was a baby blue color and it went down to my ankles. It wasn't to tight or anything, so that was good.   
  
But the real story here, was Sheridan and Theresa's dresses.   
  
Theresa's dress was strappless and it was a soft white. Her veil covered most of her shoulders and went down to the middle of her back. It was beautiful, especially on her.  
  
Sheridan's dress was more than you could ever imagine. [get it, 'Imagine' is Sheridan and Luis's theme song, I said 'ever imagine' when I said-ah nevermind]  
  
It was silky and an offwhite color. It had straps that went over her shoulders and attached at the back. Her hair as done the perfect way we all loved to see it-including Luis. Her veil was not as big and..hm..fluffy..yeah, that's the word..her veil was not as fluffy as Theresa's. It was longer than Theresa's though, but it was thiner and more soft to the touch. It also had a small pink flower on the right side of it.   
  
They both looked elegant and beautiful.  
  
So did the weather.   
  
They decided on an evening wedding, which is my favorite.   
  
The sun was just setting on the ocean. You could only see a few stars, but my the time the receiption came they all would light up the sky making for perfect moonlight dancing on the outside dance floor.  
  
Then the time came for it to begin.   
  
I walked with Jacob down the asle, we smiled at each other just about the whole way, and we all assembled just as practiced.  
  
First Theresa came down the asle, Ethan was breathless. He couldn't believe that he was finally where he wanted to be.  
  
For a moment he thought how different his life would of been if he would of never called off his wedding with Gwen.   
  
He couldn't picture himself with anyone else but Theresa.   
  
And when Sheridan walked down the asle, it was as if she was floating.   
  
Luis had waited so long to get to where he was. He didn't want to be with anyone else but Sheridan ever again.   
  
They were beautiful to everyone, their loved ones and especially their future husbands.  
  
Nothing big was going on their, just true lve proclaiming the win. Not the win of a battle, but the win of the war.  
  
The vows were exchanged, as were glances between me and Jacob, and Whitney and Chad.  
  
Then my personal favorite part came. The most passionate part of the whole thing when father Lonigan said, "You may kiss the brides."  
  
In my opinon, the more passionate the kiss, the better and heathier the marriage will be.  
  
I have to say, they were the most passionate kisses I have seen in a while.  
  
It was like they were kissing for the first time ever.  
  
Really romantic.  
  
I wish you could see it...just close your eyes and if you are a true passions fan and believe in love, you can see the sun setting in the ocean in the background of two newlyweds kissing, summer breeze just blowing lightly.  
  
Beautiful isn't is?  
  
Yeah.  
  
So the receiption doubled as a party celebrating true love and how it really conquers all.  
  
The brides and grooms had their first dance, which was also very romantic.   
  
It was all so magical. Two of my favorite Passions couples, getting married, no problems, and on top of that, I was actaully at their wedding! I could never had imagined. Well actaulled I had imagined, but that's not the point.  
  
The point is that this was a night you'd never forget.   
  
The music was great. I danced with Jacob and Whitney danced with Chad and Jessica with Reese.  
  
Another thing that also made me smile, Kay and Josh seemed to be going along smashingly! :)   
  
Another highlight of the night was when Sheridan and Luis did the tango. A full one that was the hottest dance I had ever seen! Woo!  
  
Everything was so perfect.   
  
It was such a peaceful time. It was so amazing.   
  
Then came the old tossing of the flowers.   
  
First Theresa threw hers, as I suspected, Whitney caught it, after which she kissed Chad. So I assume...well, you know.  
  
I had no idea who's Sheridan's was going to go to.   
  
I was looking around the room at the girls, Kay, Jessica, Charity-ah! I thought, Charity will probably get this one.  
  
Before I could even finsh my thought, a bunch of flowers landed right in my hands.   
  
I started laughing hard, I was taken totally by surprise.  
  
Jacob then took me by the hand and said, "So you believe in susperstition?"  
  
I put my arms around his so we could dance and said, "Only if it's the good kind."  
  
Then we smiled and danced.  
  
Everyone danced.  
  
And danced.  
  
And danced.  
  
And to this day, it's as if we never stopped.  
  
The End  



End file.
